Skarb rekinów
Skarb rekinów '(''z fr. Le trésor des requins)- dwudziesty szósty odcinek pierwszego sezonu i serialu. Opis Dzieci siedzą w szkole, gdzie Pan Lucjusz wykłada o rekinach. Wtem Bąbel pokazuje swoim przyjaciołom muszlę i proponuje się zabawić. Rzuca nią w Ricky'ego, a ten pyta sarkastycznie czy myślą, że to śmieszne. Ella go ucisza, bo stara się słuchać wykładu Pana Lucjusza. Żółwik broni się, że to nie on zaczął, a skorpeny zaczynają docinać dwójce przyjaciół. Swar przerywa nauczyciel sfrustrowany tym, że uczniowie nie uważają, po czym pyta, kto chce zrobić referat o rekinach. Gdy nikt się nie zgłasza, wspomina o legendarnym skarbie i tajemnej ceremoni. Teraz wszystkie dzieci zgłaszają się do dodatkowej pracy. Pan Lucjusz wybiera tych, którzy najszybciej podnieśli płetwy, a są nimi Ella, Ricky i Zalotka. Po lekcjach przywódczyni skorpen proponuje porozmawiać z Albertem. Żółwinka mówi, że Pan Lucjusz powiedział o skarbie, aby ich zachęcić do referatu, a jej przyjaciel dorzuca, że i tak rekiny nic o tym nie powiedzą. Zalotka jest, jednakże, przekonana, że Albert udzieli im kilku informacji. Ten wypiera się, że nic nie wie o żadnym skarbie. Skorpena podpuszcza go, że nawet, gdyby ten cały skarb istniał, to Albert, pewnie, i tak by nic nie wiedział. W tej chwili on wtrąca, że wie wszystko o skarbie i, że wszystkie rekiny go znają, i nazywają "Albert Pogromca Łodzi". Po tym zdradza dzieciom, że ceremonia odbędzie się jutro. Zalotka docieka, aby powiedział, gdzie, ale Alfa chrząka i rekin się opamiętuje. Skorpena dziękuje mu i mruczy pod nosem, że jeszcze nie powiedziała ostatniego słowa. Następnego dnia Pan Lucjusz opowiada o planktonie, po czym woła dzieci do referatu. Ella i Ricky mówią, że nie ma Zalotki i pytają czy mogą po nią popłynąć. Nauczyciel przystaje i każe Figo, aby powiedział, czego się dziś nauczył o planktonie, a Anabel się z niego śmieje. Dwójka przyjaciół szuka skorpeny wszędzie, ale jej nie znajdują. Ella proponuje, żeby popłynąć do Alberta. Obydwa żółwiki wcielają pomysł w życie. Alfa tłumaczy im, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel wygadał skorpenom, gdzie odbędzie się ceremonia. Ella mówi, że napewno tam popłynęli, a Albert natychmiast wyrusza, a przed tym zakazuje dziecion i, nawet, Alfie płynąć z nim. Mimo to, Ricky i Ella śledzą go. Gdy wypływają poza rafę, o mało nie natykają się na stado rekinów. Na szczęście żółwik w porę reaguje i ratuje przyjaciółkę. Oboje zauważają, że ów ryby płyną na ceremonię, po czym, trzymając się za płetwy, płyną za nimi. W końcu dopływają do Jaskiń rekinów i chowają się. Z kryjówki zauważają skorpeny, które podkradają się do skarbu, a gdy zostają złapane, to i uwięzione. Zalotka mówi, że to jakieś nieporozumienie, ale rekin, który zamyka ich w więzieniu, pogada z nimi, gdy skończy się ceremonia. Nagle Ricky i Ella zostają wciągnięci przez Alberta. Ten płynie z nimi na stronę i pyta, co tu robią. Żółwiki bronią się, że myśleli, iż on potrzebuje pomocy, ale ten wyśmiewa tę sugestię. Cała trójka planuje, żeby Albert zagadał rekiny, a Ricky i Ella popłyną uwolnić skorpeny. Najlepszy przyjaciel Alfy płynie opowiedzieć swoim kolegom swoje przygody, gdy był słynnym pogromcą łodzi podwodnych. Tymczasem żółwiki wypełniają przydzielone im zadanie. Skorpeny proszą o pomoc, a ci uspokajają je, że właśnie po to przypłynęli i otwierają więzienie. Cała piątka się chowa, ale nagle znika Zalotka. Gdy reszta patrzy, gdzie ona jest, widzi, że ta otwiera kufer ze skarbem. Znajdując tam same harpuny, sarkastycznie pyta czy to ma być ten słynny skarb rekinów. Albert każe jej uciekać, a reszta rekinów zarzuca mu zdradę na rzecz ratowania ich obiadu. Najlepszy przyjaciel Alfy bierze dzieci na "ręce" i chroni przed napastnikami. Ella pyta Zalotki czy mogłaby oddać "tym miłym rekinom to, co od nich pożyczyła", a skorpena przytakuje i oddaje im harpuna. Rekiny zajmują się nim, a żółwinka prosi Alberta, aby przewrócił skrzynię ze skarbem. Ten wypiera się, że tak, jak dla innych rekinów, ten skarb jest święty, poza tym nie sądzi, aby miał tyle siły. Z kolei Ricky wtrąca, że Albert, którego znają, nie, ale "Albert Pogromca Łodzi" wydostanie ich stąd w okamgnieniu. Rekin bierze się w garść i postępuje według planu, a gdy jego 'koledzy" są zajęci skarbem, ten odpływa, razem z dziećmi. W drodze powrotnej, najlepszy przyjaciel Alfy, wyjaśnia dzieciom, że harpuny to oznaka męstwa rekinów, którym udało się uciec spod jarzma ludzi. Zalotka żałuje, że nie mogą niec powiedzieć o tej przygodzie, Ella argumentuje, że obiecali to Albertowi, a Ricky się wtrąca, że mogłaby podiękować, bo w końcu uratowali jej życie. Skorpena nic nie odpowiada i zadziera nosa. Potem w szkole, żółwiki referują o rekinach, a Zalotka na koniec opowiada klasie legendę o Rekinie Pogromcy Łodzi Podwodnych, słysząc to Albert, uśmiecha się pod nosem. Cytaty *'Ricky: '(do Alberta) ''Myśleliśmy, że potrzebujesz pomocy. ''Albert: '''(śmieje się) Macie mnie za delfina? Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1